Tenzin Vamir
Tenzin Vamir is the youngest son of Aang and the grandfather of Carter. Appearance He looks like an older version of Aang and wearing Air Nomad Clothing and has a beard of his own as well as blue tattoos and has a muscular build. Personality Tenzin is far more calm and stern in demeanour than his father; however, he does have a sense of humour at times. He also occasionally displays a bit of "craziness" himself, though he works hard to suppress this. He always tries to be a calm person, an attempt that is sometimes thwarted by his "crazy" children or his siblings. Similarly, his mother described him as always having had a serious personality. He finds his patience severely tested with the arrival of the impetuous Carter. In an attempt to fill his father's footsteps, he works hard to transmit the Air Nomad teachings and culture, while taking his leadership role in Republic City seriously. He does embody the Air Nomad nature of being peaceful and calm but can sometimes be riled up when around his children or Carter due to their differing perspectives. Despite his generally calm demeanour, he can become aggressive and prone to do "whatever it takes", when his family is threatened or in any danger, exemplified by his willingness to use brute force to break through the Northern defences surrounding the Southern spirit portal in order to save Korra. This desperation to protect his family and nation have instilled him with a dangerous inner fury that explodes from him when his loved ones are threatened, much like his father. Tenzin is a staunch traditionalist, and at times can come across as rather inflexible and stubborn. This also shows in his disdain for pro-bending, which he considers violent, irrelevant, and a perversion to more traditional forms of bending. However, after Carter joined the Fire Ferrets, he brushed up on the rules of the game and seemed more well versed in the sport and less antagonistic to it than before. He even started cheering during one match. By doing this, he shows that he is willing to show a liking in the interests of those close to him. Tenzin also appears to be rather prideful and overbearing, as he hid his inability to enter the Spirit World from others, instead making up excuses that the people around him were preventing him from doing so. When he found out that Korra was able to see spirits, he grew jealous of her and kept stubbornly insisting that he should be the one to bring Carter to the Spirit World as Korra would be unable to face its dangers. Following his sister's persuasion and daughter's assurance, he eventually relented and expressed how proud he was of Korra. Tenzin is willing to do anything to preserve the new Air Nation, even duelling with all the Red Lotus' elemental masters. Even when he is bruised and battered by the Red Lotus' attack, he refuses to give in, showing a strong resolve to protect his loved ones and allies as well as a love for his nation. Bending & Abilities As the first airbender among Aang's three children, and the only one during Aang's lifetime, Tenzin has been trained extensively in all of his father's airbending knowledge and prowess. After his father's passing, he became the only airbending master in the world. Ensuring that the teachings and techniques would live on, Tenzin has since been passing on the art to his airbending and waterbending children, Avatar Carter, and the people who acquired airbending abilities. Though a pacifist at heart, Tenzin has made his combat prowess evident during the first confrontation with the Equalists' mecha tanks, exhibiting air blasts that were powerful enough to knock his opponent backward or even lift them off the ground. Likewise, against another proficient airbender in Zaheer, Tenzin was able to effectively control the battle and gradually wear down his opponent, forcing Zaheer's allies to aid him, to which Tenzin was still able to hold his own for a short period. Even when tied down, Tenzin is able to create a tornado powerful enough to lift himself and two additional adults into the air. Tenzin is well-versed in all airbending techniques, including one of his own invention, a variant of Aang's air scooter technique. Tenzin conjured a "wheel" of air which not only allowed him to evade attacks, but was powerful enough to deflect the claws of the mecha tanks. He is also able to use a glider by bending the air around it. Tenzin is skilled in creating extremely powerful tornadoes that are strong enough to throw the mecha tanks in the air. He was also capable of creating an air dome of sorts to protect himself and others from any harmful gases. Tenzin was the first known individual to land a solid strike on Amon, sending him and some of his men flying away with an airbending kick, though he did have some assistance from Mako at the time. Tenzin has also displayed the ability to use airbending in order to conduct a spiritual cleansing of an area, which can restore a place's connection with the Spirit World. Tenzin is in excellent physical shape and has proven himself a highly nimble and evasive fighter. When the Equalists launched a sneak attack to capture him, he effortlessly dodged their initial assault with no wasted movement. Even when his hands were bound, he was able to calmly dodge all of a chi blocker's close-range attacks. He also has excellent stamina, going for a ten-mile hike without tiring, and while defending the Northern Air Temple from the Red Lotus' elemental masters, he displayed incredible physical resilience when being beaten by all four, sustaining severe injuries without losing consciousness. Tenzin is also knowledgeable regarding locations in the Spirit World, such as the Fog of Lost Souls and the Tree of Time. Weapons None. Family * Aang Vamir (Father) * Katara Vamir (Mother) * Kya Vamir (Sister) * Bumi Vamir (Older Brother) * Korra Vamir (Wife) * Tonraq Vamir (Son) * Unalaq Vamir (Son) * Multiple other Children * Eska Vamir (Granddaughter) * Dezna Vamir (Grandson) * Carter Vamir (Grandson) Voice Actor J. K. Simmons. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Benders Category:Married Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Grandfathers Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Brothers Category:Sons Category:Air Nomads